The One She Loves
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: She was hoping he would love her enough to change his mind. Little does she know he doesn't love her at all.


**The One She Loves**

* * *

 _The one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person_

-Chuck Palahniuk-

* * *

The tavern was dimly lit. She sat at the bar, the hood of her velvet traveling cloak pulled up over her chestnut curls. It was late, half past eleven and if her parents knew she had snuck out and traveled all the way to London - _\- well, she couldn't imagine what they would do to her_.

She ran her finger over the rim of the glass, over and over, her eyes glued to the door. _What if he didn't show?_

She nearly sighed with relief when the door swung open and he walked inside. His shaggy raven hair was tousled from the heavy winds. His brilliant blue eyes scanned the room until they fell on her. He walked over, taking the stool beside her.

"Rabastan, I'm glad you came." She lowered her hood to better look at him. His jawline was brushed with stubble and his lips were formed into a tight grimace.

"Why did you want to meet, Andromeda."

"I was hoping we could talk. I was hoping I could –" She paused, too torn to continue. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

He motioned for a drink from the barkeep. "I already told you how I feel Andie, now I need to know what you want."

"I know what you said Rab, but honestly, have you though this through, really thought it through."

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. He thanked the Tom when he sat a butterbeer in front of him. "I don't need to think on it anymore. They are my family Andie. I love them. I need to support them."

"I understand how much you love your family but that doesn't mean you have to agree with them – it doesn't mean that you have to do everything they do."

"Rodolphus already has the mark Andie, my father has it, it is what is expected of me. It is what they want from me. I love them too much to let them down."

"But you do not love me enough to hear me out?"

"I am here aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes you are." She sighed, looking down at the mug of honey-colored liquid. Not too long ago the two of them would be sitting togher, laughing over two mugs of the deliciously decadent beverage, now she was attempting to save him from himself.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "You aren't like them. You are good. You are _innocent._ You don't have to do this to prove you love your family."

"What else am I supposed to do? I am certain if I choose not to follow in their footsteps, they will disown me." He looked down at his drink, one hand gripped tightly on the mug.

"It doesn't sound to me like they are showing you the same kind of loyalty and dedication you are so willing to show them." He frowned but said nothing; his eyes remained glued to his drink. He tapped his fingers slowly on the side of the glass as she continued. "You know the cause. You know it is murky. You know _it isn't right."_

"it isn't right to turn your back on your parents either." His voice was firm. "I'm not running away, Andromeda. I am not a coward." He shrugged off her hand, shooting her a disdainful look.

"Standing up for what you think is right is not being a coward. I know you do not think what they think. Know you do not have that kind of hatred in your heart Rabastan. The only way you would be a coward is if you are too afraid to do the right thing."

He stiffened and she knew she had pushed too hard. He grabbed the mug and drank down what was left of his butterbeer before slamming the cup down on the oak counter.

"You are meant to be my wife, Andromeda. I will not force you to marry me. I honestly do not care what choice you make but you need to decide and you need to decide soon."

"Rabastan, I want to marry you. I love you but, I refuse to marry a monster."

He turned on his stool, eyes narrowed. "If you love me than you are already in love with a monster Andromeda. –"

"You're not-" She began to interject but he silenced her with a look.

"I am going to be honest with you. I do not love you. I will however take you as my bride if that is what you want but, I _am_ going to take the mark. I _am_ going to make my family happy whether you chose to be by my side or not and you aren't going to change my mind."

She blinked back tears as he stood up. "Rabastan-"

"We're done with this conversation, Andie. I expect your owl with your decision by the end of the week." He nodded toward Tom before making his way toward the door. She watched as he disappeared into the night as the tears began to fall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Forget mr. tall, dark and handsome, Rabastan Lestrange. She would not compromise her morals for a man…regardless of the amount of love she had for the man. She lay on her bed; her hand's tucked behind her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Rabastan wasn't right for her at all.

The thought made her chest ache but, it cleared her mind. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She knew she was going to have to send him an owl by the end of the day. She knew what she had to tell and it hurt, it almost hurt too much to bear.

That was when she heard the small tap on the window. She walked over to find a large brown owl, a small envelope clutched in its feet. She opened the window and the owl swooped in, dropping the letter on the bed before swooping back out the open window.

She ripped open the enevelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

 _Andromeda,_

 _I know we have only talked on a few occasions, mostly in the library when you help me find books. I really hope I am not being to forward by writing to you like this but, I was hoping, when we return to Hogwarts after the break – you would accompany me on one of the trips to Hogsmeade. I hope to hear back from you soon. Hoping you are enjoying your holiday and had a Happy Christmas. Warmest Regards._

 _-Ted Tonks._

Andromeda reread the letter. Ted Tonks? He was the tall, blonde haired, hufflepuff boy who always asked for her help in the library. He was quiet, very shy. She imagined it had taken him quite a bit of courage to write to her. She smiled at the thought of him. She could almost see him, standing in front of the desk at the Hogwart's library, cheeks scarlet, fumbling over his words as he asks for help finding the book he needs.

He seemed kind and gentle. He was cute if not classically handsome. He was polite and so different from the man she had spent so much time thinking about.

She grabbed her eagle feather quill and a bottle of ink. Beneath his note she quickly scratched,

I would love too. I am so looking forward to it. Enjoy the rest of your holiday's Ted. –Andromeda.

She got her tawny owl out of her cage and tied the note to her leg. "Take it to Ted Tonks." She said as the bird flew out the window.

She smiled as she leaned back in her wooden desk chair. Maybe this is just what she needed. Ted was sweet and kind. He might not be the man she loved but, it was obvious he had some kind of feeling for her.

She might love Rabastan but, he had made it clear he did not love her back.

She may have been in love with Rabastan Lestrange but maybe, one day she would grow to love Ted Tonks as well.

* * *

Word cout-1378.  
I am too tired to proofread tonight. I will just miss everything. I will proofread and fix any errors in the morning.

For the OTP Prompt List Challenge – The Leaky Cauldron.

For Camp Potter - first aide week five, murky, running away, and torn (optional."You aren't going to change my mind.")

 **This is for Masie for the Drabble Game Challenge. I hope you like it. : )**


End file.
